


Denial (Ain't Just a River)

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, kink: chastity device, kink: orgasm denial, kink: toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson has had enough of Rodney's backtalk....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial (Ain't Just a River)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam_gamgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/) for the last minute beta; you saved me from the dreaded Tense-Monster! Any remaining mistakes and inconsistencies are my own.

They've had this very same discussion more times than Carson can count, and yet, there they were, _again_. Aye, he knew if Rodney were to suddenly behave more respectfully when they were in public, people might suspect he'd been replaced by a pod person, but as far as Carson was concerned Rodney had crossed a line.

"You'll be wearing the half-pipe tonight, and that's final, Rodney."

"Why do I have to wear it tonight? I've had it on all day!"

Carson wouldn't give in on this; he'd never given in before, and he certainly wasn't going to start. "I want you to think back on today. Is there anything that stands out to you?" He waited while Rodney thought about it, and he could see when Rodney got it.

"That? You're mad because I was drooling over Sheppard? He has the gene! Of course I would be excited."

Carson sighed. "No, Rodney, I'm not unhappy about that the man is going to keep me out of that damned chair. I am, however, displeased with how disrespectful you've been these past few days. Every time you've had me sit, it's been backtalk and insults, and I've half a mind to thrash you for it."

Rodney looked like he wanted to protest, but after he glanced up at Carson, his expression instantly shifted to something less confrontational.

"Now, Rodney, here is what will happen. You'll take off everything, and I'll take my pleasure in any way I see fit. You will not get to come, however, nor will you at any time in the foreseeable future, unless you choose to show me a little more respect."

Rodney grumbled under his breath, but did as Carson asked. Carson sat back on the bed and watched as Rodney stripped off his orange fleece and the grey shirt he wore beneath it, before moving on to his khakis and boxers. Rodney took his time, folding each piece of clothing and placing them in a stack on the desk. When he was finished, he stood in front of Carson, head down with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Now let me look at you."

Carson inspected the chastity device first. He ran his fingers across the exposed head of Rodney's cock, gathering up the pre-come there and sucking it off his fingers before he slipped them along the smooth surface of the metal tube encasing the shaft of Rodney's cock. After checking that the lock was still securely fastened, Carson tugged at the ring snugged behind Rodney's balls. Rodney winced a bit, but Carson was pretty sure the wince was put on for effect. They both liked to pretend Rodney had a choice, though, so he asked, "How is the ring? Not feeling too tight, is it?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Of course it's--" His answer cut off abruptly when Carson squeezed his hand around the heavy weight of Rodney's testicles.

"What was that, love? I don't think I heard you."

"It's fine." Rodney gasped as Carson squeezed tighter before he relented, releasing his handful with a soft caress.

Carson continued his inspection, walking around Rodney, touching him in random spots, sometimes pinching or slapping, varying the touches in order to keep Rodney on edge while he decided what he wanted to do. He briefly considered following through with his earlier threat, but Rodney liked being thrashed a little too much. Rodney hated not being able to come, though, especially when Carson did everything in his power to bring him right up to it.

"Hands and knees, Rodney." Carson swatted Rodney across the ass, then stepped back to watch as he complied. When Rodney was in position, Carson pulled a dildo and a bottle of lube from the case lying open at the foot of the bed. Rodney's eyes widened when Carson showed him which one he'd chosen it wasn't overly large, but a remote controlled the speed and intensity of the vibrator encased inside.

Carson rolled a condom onto the dildo and drizzled lube over the end of the it before knelt beside Rodney and pushed it against the tight pucker of Rodney's ass. With slow, deliberate motions, Carson worked the dildo in one inch in, then back out, and then two inches, until Rodney was moaning and pushing back against the pressure.

Carson pressed the dildo all the way in and clicked the highest setting on the remote. He held the dildo steady, enjoying the way Rodney arched and shivered into the sensation of the solid mass of it vibrating against his prostate. When he varied the speed and the vibrations eased, Rodney relaxed visibly, but it only lasted a second or two before he was tensing up again.

"Rodney, I want you to kneel." Carson waited until Rodney did so, then grasped Rodney's hand and pulled it back to where the end of the dildo was protruding from his ass. "I want you to fuck yourself with it, Rodney." He demonstrated, pulling the dildo out an inch or two, then pushing it back in. When he released Rodney's hand, Rodney continued to push the dildo in and out in a somewhat uneven rhythm.

Carson slipped the remote into his pocket as he stood and circled around to watch Rodney's face. Rodney's eyes were shut, forehead wrinkled in concentration and lips parted on a gasp. He looked almost as if he were enjoying this, and when Carson dropped his eyes to Rodney's lap, he saw that somehow, Rodney had a erection. The head of his cock was swollen, dark with blood and leaking pre-come against his thigh. It looked uncomfortable, and Carson was sure Rodney would bitch about it later, but punishment wasn't supposed to be fun, so Carson turned his attention back to his own pleasure.

He unfastened his trousers, pushing them down to his thighs. Taking his cock in hand, he stepped in close and rubbed it over Rodney's parted lips, pushing him to take it in. Rodney opened up immediately, slicking the head with his tongue and sucking on the tip for a moment before Carson pushed in farther. Rodney pulled back a bit, bracing himself against Carson's thigh with his free hand, but Carson stopped him with a hand wrapped his hair.

"No, Rodney, you're going to let me. You're going to take it, going to let me fuck your mouth." When Carson thrust in, testing, Rodney moaned and relaxed his throat. Carson thrust again, pulling Rodney close as he went deep, pushing the limits of what he knew Rodney could take. When he saw the last bit of resistance fade from Rodney's eyes, he began to fuck Rodney's mouth in earnest, holding him still and using him.

"Oh, yeah, fuck, Rodney, your mouth is so perfect, so hot. You look good like this, on your knees with my cock down your throat." Rodney moaned again, long and loud, and Carson buried himself to the root, every muscle in his body from his fingers in Rodney's hair to his toes curled against the carpet clenched tight as his cock swelled and he came down Rodney's throat.

When the suction of Rodney's mouth around his cock shifted from pleasure to pain, he pulled away. Rodney looked positively wrecked; hair sticking out in all directions, mouth red and bruised looking, breath uneven and too quick. The muscles of his arm were still flexing and when Carson leaned forward, he could see Rodney was moving the dildo in and out in long, hard thrusts.

He dropped to his knees in front of Rodney and pulled him in close. "You can stop now, Rodney."

Rodney stopped, but didn't let go of the dildo, so Carson fumbled the remote out of his pocket and hit the off button. Rodney slumped against him then, still holding the dildo. "Please, Carson. I want..."

"Shh, I know what you want, but the answer is still no." He reached behind Rodney and pulled his hand away from his body, slipping the dildo free.

"Why not? I promise I'll be more respectful. I can't...this is. Please?"

Carson just shook his head and pulled Rodney down to rest against his shoulder.

Rodney let out a strangled sound and tried to push Carson away. Carson just held on tighter, rubbing his hands over the soft skin of Rodney's lower back.

"I love you, even when you act like a spoiled brat, and though you might not believe it, I'm doing this for your own good." Carson leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rodney's forehead.

Rodney stopped struggling and sighed. "What about tomorrow? Or the next day? Are you going to keep me in this thing forever?"

"No one's forcing you into this. If you want out, all you have to do is say so." Carson held his breath, knowing what Rodney would say, but there was always that little niggle of doubt.

When Rodney finally answered, Carson almost missed it. "No, I don't want out." He huffed out a breath and added, in a louder voice, "I do want to come, though."

Carson laughed aloud at that, and squeezed Rodney tighter, saying, "And maybe that will happen, but not today, love, not today."


End file.
